Little Moments
by Mysia Ri
Summary: PG-13 for language only. I think it's too high, lemme know. Song Fic to the song Little Moments. TasChi shonen ai. Kinda sad, but I haven't written in a while. I'll work on my other fics soon (I hope)


Yay another cheesy song-fic!

But atleast you can see I'm alive. Lots of stuff has happened. I've been working on an original story that I want to try and get published one day. The title right now is "The Difference" and I really need time to work on it as well as my fan fics. I haven't forgotten, just been busy.

The song is another country song, but this one is by Brad Paisley and it's called Little Moments. The characters are both male, both in love, and both are property of Yuu Watase.

Yaoi goodness for those who like it. Everyone else can read it and deal with it or not read it and go on with their lives as though nothing happened. Flames will be used to boil water for cocoa cause it's cold and supposedly going to snow eventually.

Little Moments

-Genrou-

Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard   
That pretty mouth say that dirty word

Houjun sat in the driver seat of Genrou's new truck, his hands sliding over the steering wheel and smiling.

"It's a nice truck Gen-chan," the former monk commented, looking at the red head beside him. "You sure you wan-"

"It's fine, Houjun," the fanged teen assured him. "Ya told me ya wanted ta try drivin' a truck one day. 'Sides, we're just goin' down the street ta Kouji's." Houjun nodded and timidly turned the key. "'Kay, now put 'er in reverse an' ease on the gas," Genrou instructed. Again, the cerulean haired man nodded and shifted into gear. As he went to step on the gas, he slipped and pressed down harder than he had intended. Panicking, he went for the brake, but not before the back of the truck met Genrou's mailbox.

"Fuck," he uttered before he could catch himself.

And I can't even remember now  
What he backed my truck into  
But he covered his mouth and his face got red  
And he just looked so darn cute

Houjun covered his mouth and looked away from Genrou, his cheeks stained red from embarassment. For a moment, Genrou just starred at the older man.

That I couldn't-

He fought for a moment to think of something to say about Houjun backing into his mail box,

-even act like-

but he found himself smiling slightly and placing a hand on his lover's shoulder.

-I was mad

"Now try backin' out without hittin' my mailbox," he said, leaning forward. Houjun looked back at Genrou, confused and then relieved that the flame-haired teen wasn't angry.

Yeah, I live for little moments like that

-Houjun-

That's like just last year on my birthday  
He lost all track of time and burnt the cake

Houjun parked his car outside out the house he now shared with Genrou. He streched, sighing at the thought of turning 24.

"Six more years and then I'll be thirty," he muttered, heading to the front door. "At this rate I'll be finished with college by then." He stopped, looking up as he made out the whine of the smoke detectors in the house. He raced to the door, unlocking it hastily and bursting into the living room that was filled with dark gray smoke that reeked of burnt cake. "Genrou!" he called.

And every smoke detector in the house was going off

He dropped his things on the floor, leaving the door open to get rid of the smoke, and entered the kitchen to find Genrou starring broken heartely at the blackened remains of what Houjun could only assume was a birthday cake. The red head let the fire extinguisher fall from his grasp, white foam covering the cake and most of the stove. The Genrou's shoulders started to shake as he glanced back at Houjun, his amber eyes shimmering with unshead tears.

He was just about to cry  
Until I took him in my arms

The cerulean haired man wrapped his arms around Genrou's waist and pulled him against him, burying his face in his lovers hair while stroking his back.

"It's alright, Gen-chan," he soothed, feeling the red head relax slightly. "Thank you," he whispered, his eyes looking to the cake. He couldn't help but think of how much it looked like a extinguisher foam made the cake look like it had been frosted by a 2-year-old who was trying to impress its mother.

And I tried not to let him see me laugh  
Yeah, I live for little moments like that

-Genrou-

I know he's not perfect  
But he tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that he isn't  
'Cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections  
It's a sudden change in plans  
When he misreads the directions  
And we're lost but holding hands

Houjun sat on the hood of the car, his knees drawn up to his chest and one arm haugging them closer, the other holding the list of directions Kouji had given them, angry at himself for misreading the directions. Now they were sixty miles away from the hotel they had reservations at instead of just thirty. What was more irritating was that he had also managed to get them lost after he realized he had be wrong..

"You'd think after years of wandering in my past life, I'd be able to know north from south," he muttered miserably to himself. He looked up as Genrou came back from the house they had stopped at, a piece of paper in one hand as he waved back at the man who had given him directions to the interstate.

"Check it out, Houjun," the red head grinned. "We're not that far from 95. We should be able ta-" he stopped and frowned at the older man. "Oi, cut that out."

"What?" Houjun asked, shifting his eyes to look at Genrou but not moving otherwise.

"That." The red head sat beside his forlorn lover and took his hand. "So ya misread a word.. Kouji can't write anyway," he pointed out. "So come on. We can still make it ta the hotel before the desk closes. 'Sides," the teen grinned leaning over to nose at Houjun's cheek. "I don't mind gettin' lost wit ya, Jun. Gives us more time ta be alone." The cerulean haired man blushed and looked toward Genrou.

"Why do you always have to do that?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"'Cause yer so damn cute when ya blush like that, koibito."

Yeah, I live for little moments like that

-Houjun- 

When he's laying on my shoulder  
On the sofa in the dark  
And about the time he falls asleep  
So does my right arm

Houjun yawned, covering his mouth with his left hand. It wasn't as though he didn't like the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, but this was the fifth time in a month the red head had insisted watching the extended version he had gotten for Christmas. His right arm started to feel numb and he looked down at Genrou, about to ask him to move for a minute when he noticed that he was sound asleep, a fang poking out of a small smile.

And I want so bad to move it  
Because it's tingling and it's numb  
But he looks so much like an angel  
That I don't wanna wake him up

With a sigh, the older man smiled slightly and picked up the DVD remote, turning off the movie. 

Yeah, I live for little moments  
When he steals my heart and doesn't even know it

Turning off the TV, Houjun settled back and closed his eyes, breathing in Genrous scent as he drifted off.

Yeah, I live for little moments like that

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, it sucks, but I'm in a slump.

FYI for those who haven't heard the song, the lyrics are about a girl. I just changed all the feminine pronouns so this would work.

R and R if you want too. It's always appreciated.

Oh, and I know there's a Sonic fic to this song, but I read it after I already had the idea. Guess great minds (or at least busy ones) think alike.


End file.
